The Storm
by Jeck
Summary: Dawn, Brock, and Ash are caught out in a storm. Dawn gets seperated from them and saves Zoey from the snowstorm. Appealshipping, oneshot


Two fanfics in one day! Wow, I'm on a roll! That's okay because I started this story awhile ago and I just wasn't sure how to end it. But I finally finished it! Yay!

I also wanted to say thank you to all my readers. I had quite a few people this week tell me that they enjoy my appealshipping fanfics and for that, I am grateful. So thank you everyone! And please, enjoy the story!

I don't own Pokemon.

Warning: Ash-bashing. :D I don't like him all that much... oh, and some bad language too!

* * *

The Storm

* * *

"WAY TO GET US LOST!" Dawn yelled as she smacked Ash upside the head, his red cap sent flying into the snow. Pikachu quickly scurried up to it, grabbed it, and ran back to his master who was holding his head in pain.

"But the map told me I was going the right way…" He replied as he pulled a piece of yellow lined paper out of his pocket. There were little scribbles all over the place and as Dawn peeked over his shoulder to see it, she felt another violent rage begin to bubble.

"Ash… you idiot… THAT'S NOT A REAL MAP!" She cried, smacking him again causing him to lose balance and fall over into the snow.

"But the people who sold it to me looked so professional!" He cried as Brock took the map out of his hands.

"You know… Team Rocket probably got dressed up again and sold this to you." He mumbled as the yellow paper began to fall apart in his hands from the wet snow. A chilly wind blew by; causing everyone to tighten there jackets and cover their faces.

"Perfect time to get us lost too, it looks like there's a storm blowing in." Dawn mumbled angrily, shooting Ash a death-glare.

"We just need to find somewhere to stay the night and we'll be fine. How close is the next Pokecenter, Brock?" Ash said as he picked himself up off the ground and grabbed his hat from Pikachu. Brock grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"I wouldn't know Ash… I have no idea where we are right now." He muttered and turned to Dawn. "Please hit him again." Before Dawn could take another swing at him, the sky choose that moment to begin dumping snow on the poor teenagers and Pikachu. Dawn searched around her, but Brock's earth colored hair was gone… Pikachu bright yellow skin had vanished… and she was glad to know Ash's stupid red hat was no where in sight. The stormed continued to rage on and Dawn could barely keep her eyes open, but she noticed something in the distance. Having nothing else better to do, she trudged through the snow towards the black object in the distance until she was close enough to realize the black object was actually the opening to a cave. Dawn hurried inside and sighed. She was safe.

"GO PIPLUP! GO PACHIRISU! GO BUNEARY!" She cried and released her Pokemon into the cave. All three Pokemon popped out of their balls and stood before their master. Dawn crouched down until she was eye level with them.

"Hey guys. I know it's cold and dark. I was separated from Ash, Brock, and Pikachu during a snow storm and now we're stuck in this cave. I was hoping you guys could help me find some wood and then Pachirisu could start us a fire. Are you all cool with that?" They all nodded and chirped a response as they shook and held themselves for warmth. They all split up, searching the cave for any signs of life and wood. An hour later, a large pile of sticks sat before them.

"Okay Pachirisu, SPARK!" Pachirisu shot a tiny bolt of lightning at the pile of sticks and a flame burst to life. Dawn went about the task of feeding her Pokemon and setting up her sleeping bag. Just as she was about to settle down for the night, a noise could be heard from the entrance. Piplup's head shot up and he waddled towards the front of the cave.

"Whose there, Piplup? Dawn asked as she followed her Pokemon. A faint meowing slowly began to get louder and Dawn could make out the silhouette of a small Pokemon.

"Hey… it's okay. Come here." She called as she slowly approached it. The Pokemon crawled into the light of the fire and Dawn realized this Pokemon was a Glameow. And not just any Glameow at that!

"Oh my god… are you Zoey's Glameow?" She asked as Glameow staggered into her arms. Piplup began talking to her, but only earned a few weak meows in return. Dawn carried Glameow over to the fire and gave her some leftover food and water. Glameow ate and drank quickly, before standing up a little straighter. This time, her meows were panicked and distressed.

"Did something happen to Zoey?" She asked and Glameow bounded to the front of the cave, meowing at Dawn to follow. Although the storm continued to rage, Dawn followed Glameow without hesitation. If Zoey was out trapped in that storm…

Dawn followed Glameow for a whole ten minutes, barely being able to follow the purple cat's path, before she collapsed.

"I… can't… keep… going… Glameow…" Dawn breathed out, the cold finally getting to her. Glameow just leapt over a hill, her meowing fading in the wind. Dawn stood up and took a moment to steady herself before following Glameow's new route. As Dawn slide down the other side of the hill, she could make out Glameow sitting by something red. When she reached the bottom, she rushed over, her exhaustion forgotten.

"ZOEY!" She cried as she fell to her knees and began to unbury Zoey's fragile and cold body from the snow. She flipped the girl over and felt her neck for a pulse, finding a weak one.

"Come on, Glameow. Can you lead me back to the cave?" Dawn said as she lifted Zoey's body onto her back. Glameow meowed reassuringly and darted back up the hill. Thirty minutes later, Dawn carefully laid Zoey down on her sleeping bag and shook the snow out of her hair. Glameow had curled up next to Dawn's Pokemon and all were fast asleep.

'She must trust me with Zoey.' Dawn thought as she went about pulling Zoey out of her wet jacket and pants. She checked to make sure Zoey's shirt wasn't wet, nor her boxers before tucking the girl into her sleeping bag and went about drying both Zoey's hair and her own.

"I've only got one sleeping bag… it would probably be better to keep Zoey warm anyway…" Dawn mumbled to herself as she slipped into the sleeping bag next to Zoey.

* * *

Dawn woke up to something moving by her side. Unwillingly, she opened her eyes to see the fire almost completely gone out and the storm still raging outside the cave. It was darker then it was when she was out their early, so she figured it was still night out. She turned over to find the source of the moving. Zoey was shaking violently next to her.

"Awww… poor Zoey." Dawn whispered as she reached a hand up to her forehead. Her head shot back, as if bitten by something foul.

"She has a fever." Dawn said to herself, and scooted closer to the shaking girl before falling back asleep.

* * *

Dawn awoke again to something moving by her side, but this time it was the noise that had startled her awake. Zoey's coughs echoed throughout the cave and right in Dawn's ear. Dawn sat up and reached for a bottle of water near the sleeping bag. She cradled Zoey's head in her lap as the coughing fit continued before gently tilting the water bottle. Zoey coughed harder at the water at first, before she slowly took a drink and opened her eyes. The coughing subsided and Dawn moved the water bottle, allowing Zoey to sit up.

"Hey." Dawn whispered as she glanced towards the front of the cave. The storm had died down a bit and sunlight streamed into the cave. Dawn turned back to Zoey.

"It's cold." Zoey said weakly as she wrapped the sleeping bag around her shoulders. Dawn gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah. I found you out in the storm. If it wasn't for Glameow, you probably would still be out there." Zoey glanced over at her Pokemon curled up next to Buneary and then towards the front of the cave.

"Oh." She said as she turned back to Dawn. Dawn stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said as she exited the cave. Zoey's eyes followed her until she was out of the cave, until something caught her attention.

'Are those my… pants?' Zoey opened the sleeping bag enough to see that she was clad in only her t-shirt and boxers.

"Oh boy." She said as Dawn returned. Dawn noticed a blush creep over Zoey's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat back down next to Zoey.

"Uh… I just realized my pants were sitting over there." Zoey said as she wrapped the sleeping bag tighter around herself. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of weird, but they were soaking wet along with your jacket… I didn't want you getting any worse then you already were." Zoey nodded and they sat in silence. After a few minutes, Zoey sighed and pushed the sleeping bag off. Dawn's attention turned to Zoey, who began lifting herself off the floor. Just as Zoey tried to stand up straight, she toppled over into Dawn's awaiting arms.

"What do you think you're doing?!?! You're not strong enough yet!" Dawn yelled as she lowered Zoey back to the ground.  
"Well I guess I know that now…" She mumbled as the sleeping bag is wrapped around her again, this time by Dawn.

"HELLO! DAWN?" Dawn and Zoey both turned towards the entrance to the cave to see Brock shaking snow out of his hair.

"Brock!" Dawn cried as she leapt up and dashed towards the brunette. Brock smiled.

"Oh good, it is you. I was really worried you got caught out in the storm. Ash and I wondered for at least an hour until we found a Pokecenter last night, but there was no sign of you there. We both left first thing this morning once the storm had calmed down." He explained as Dawn led him deeper into the cave. Zoey waved from her position on the floor.

"Hey there, Brock." She said and Brock waved back.

"Hey. What brings you out here?" He asked as he sat down on a rock. Zoey shrugged.

"You know, I was on my way to my next contest when a horrible storm blows in and Dawn saved my life." She said and she smiled at Dawn, who had sat back down next to Zoey.

"Maybe you can take a look at her, Brock. I know you specialize in taking care of Pokemon, but I just want to make sure Zoey is going to be okay." Brock nodded.

"Oh course. It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"It's a good thing you've only got a cold and a fever, it could have been much worse." Dawn said as she pulled her jacket on. Brock nodded from the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah, she's right. Well, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to see if Nurse Joy will let me borrow the Pokecenter's jeep to come get you guys. I don't know if Ash will be back, but I don't really think anyone cares." He said and trailed off at the end, but waved to them and left. Dawn waved before turning to Zoey.

"I'm going to go out and try to find some more sticks and branches to keep the fire going until Brock gets back." She said and tied her scarf. Zoey nodded from her place on the floor.

"Sounds good to me. Just don't stay out too long." She lectured and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay _mom_." She said before leaving the cave. Zoey sighed and turned to her sleeping Pokemon.

"Glameow?" The purple cat looked up from her position curled up next to Buneary. She stretched before walking up to her master, purring happily.

"Hey, nice to see you too. When we get into town, I'm treating you to whatever you want. It's really thanks to you that Dawn came out to save me. I owe you my life." Glameow meowed before curling up in Zoey's lap. Zoey sighed.

"I'm glad it was Dawn that saved me. I trust her. I mean… yeah, it was kind of awkward that she took my pants off, but she did it to make sure I wouldn't get sick. So that's a good thing." Glameow purred in acknowledgment and Zoey gulped.

"Although, I can't honestly say that I'm glad she only did it for my safety. If only she felt the same for me as I do for her." Glameow's ears twitched, causing Zoey to jump. She glanced towards the entrance of the cave to see Dawn carrying some sticks, a confused look on her face.

"Oh, you're back." Zoey said, fear coursing through her. Dawn shook her head and gave Zoey a smile.

"Yeah, they're kind of heavy. Mind helping me out?" Zoey nodded as Glameow jumped out of her lap and pushed the sleeping bag of her shoulders. Dawn blushed as she remembered Zoey wasn't wearing any pants. The redhead stood up and straightened out her attire before walking over to Dawn and taking half the stick pile.

"I was just thanking Glameow for finding you when I really needed help. When we get out of here, I'm treating her to whatever she wants." Zoey said, smiling at her pokemon as she carried the sticks over to the fire pit. Dawn followed behind, a blush burning strong on her cheeks as her eyes focused on boxer clad Zoey.

"Y-Yeah… she definitely deserves it." Dawn stuttered as she sat her pile of sticks next to Zoey's pile.

"I wonder when Brock is going to get back. It's starting to get dark again." Zoey mumbled as sat back down, the sleeping bag once again firmly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah, it is. I hope he isn't lost or that Nurse Joy will let him take the Pokecenter's jeep out at night. Looks like the weather is getting worse again too." Zoey nodded as Dawn tossed some sticks into the fire pit.

* * *

"It's c-cold." Zoey complained from her spot on the floor, her pants back on now that they were completely dry, and Dawn nodded.

"I know, but I don't want to go to sleep and miss Brock coming back. It might be hard to find us in this weather." Zoey sighed as she stood up and took a seat next to Dawn on a large rock, wrapping the sleeping bag over the blue haired girl's shoulders.

"Then at least try to stay warm." Zoey said as Dawn leaned into the blanket.

"Thanks. Feel free to go to bed if you'd like." Zoey shook her head.

"Naw. I might as well keep you company while we wait, right?" Dawn smiled at her redheaded companion.

"Thank you."

* * *

"DAWN! ZOEY!" Dawn jolted awake, Brock's voice echoing through the cave. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Zoey rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The two were curled up together in front of the large rock near the fire. After waiting a few more hours, the two girls finally decided to crash, seeing as it was really late and the storm only continued to get worse.

"Brock?" The blue haired girl called back. A glance towards the front of the cave proved that the storm had stopped again. The brunette appeared moments later.

"Wow, I'm glad you two are alright. By the time I had gotten back to the Pokecenter last night, the storm had started up again and Nurse Joy wouldn't let me take the jeep out. So as soon as the storm had passed this morning, I left. Are you two okay?" Dawn stood up, and stretched.

"Yeah, we're fine. We stayed up kind of late thinking that you were going to be back." Brock scratched his head.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. The jeep is outside and Nurse Joy is making breakfast now, so let's head out." Dawn nodded and turned back to Zoey, who appeared to have fallen back asleep.

"I guess that Zoey was more tired then I thought." Dawn mumbled at the sleeping redhead. Brock shrugged.

"Why don't you gather all your stuff and the Pokemon? I'll carry Zoey out to the jeep." Brock suggested, earning a nod of approval from Dawn.

"Good idea. We'll get back to the Pokecenter in no time." Dawn said happily as she collected all her things.

* * *

"Dawn! Brock! You're both safe!" Ash cried from the doorway of the Pokecenter.

"Hi to you too, asshole." Zoey spat angrily as Dawn helped her out of the Pokecenter's jeep.

"Oh right, hey Zoey. Alright guys, let's head out so I can go battle some more trainers and get more gym badges. Right Pikachu?" Pikachu merely looked up at his master in confusion.

"Pika?"

"Exactly!" Brock rolled his eyes as Dawn completely ignored Ash and helped Zoey into the Pokecenter.

"Whatever, Ash. I don't have time for your bullshit. I need to make sure that Zoey is going to be okay." Dawn spat as Nurse Joy appeared in the doorway.

"Perhaps I can give you a hand with that." She said sweetly as she helped Dawn carry Zoey inside.

"I don't understand." Ash said stupidly as Brock rubbed his temples.

"Why don't you go train Pikachu or something?" Pikachu glared at Brock, but Ash's eyes lit up.

"That's a perfect idea! Come on, Pikachu! Let's go train some more!"

* * *

"Zoey is going to be fine. She is just suffering from a cold and fever. Make sure to get plenty of rest." Nurse Joy said as she packed up her things. Dawn smiled.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. I'm so glad were we able to get here through that horrible weather." Nurse Joy nodded.

"I was very worried about you two. It's a very good thing that you were able to save Zoey's life." Dawn blushed as Zoey scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, thanks Dawn. I probably wouldn't be here without you." Dawn nodded, but said nothing. Nurse Joy and her Chansey headed for the door.

"I'll go prepare something nice and hot for the two of you to eat. Until then, both of you should just take it easy." The duo nodded as the nurse left. Zoey stood up to stretch.

"Hey, take it easy." Dawn said as Zoey rose from her bed.

"I'm just stretching. No worries." Zoey said with a smile. Dawn sighed.

"Okay, I'm just worried about you." Zoey nodded as she sat back down.

"Thank you, but I'm okay now." A silence fell over the two of them.

"So…" Zoey started, but Dawn cut her off.

"IheardwhatyousaidtoGlameow." Zoey blinked in confusion.

"Um, what?" Dawn took a deep breath.

"I heard what you said to Glameow." Zoey froze, overcome with fear.

"O-Oh." Dawn moved next to Zoey, who flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you mean it?" Dawn asked in a quiet and hesitant voice. Zoey let out a heavy sigh, refusing to look Dawn in the eye.

"Well since you heard me, there is no use in lying. Yes, I did mean it. I still do. Dawn, I really like you." Zoey still refused to look at Dawn and choose to stare instead at her knees. Dawn noticed this and reached a hand out to Zoey's knee.

"Listen to me, Zoey. You're one of my best friends and I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel some sort of attraction to you, especially when you were walking around in your cute little boxers." Zoey blushed at this, but Dawn continued. "However, I've never considered myself a lesbian before."

"You don't have to be a lesbian to go out with a girl, you know. Gay, straight, lesbian… they are all just labels." Dawn nodded, but shook her head.

"I feel more comfortable with a label." Zoey nodded.

"I understand. It's cool; I figured you wouldn't like me." Dawn bit her lip.

"I never said that."

"You implied it." Dawn stood up, glaring down at Zoey.

"Goddamn it Zoey, I'm confused. I really like you, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship with you. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. I like just being your friend." Zoey stood up, glaring back at Dawn.

"I like being your friend too, but I can't help my feelings for you. I'm sorry Dawn, but I care far too much about you for us to just be friends." Before Dawn could say another word, Nurse Joy knocked on the door.

"The food is ready." She called. Zoey turned towards the door.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. We'll be out in a moment." The two listened to the nurse's heels click away before turning back to each other.

"Let's continue this later." Dawn spat angrily and headed towards the door.

"Fine." Zoey spat back.

* * *

"We need to finish our conversation from earlier." Zoey said as she entered the room that she currently shared with Dawn. Dawn looked up from the book that she was reading on her bed.

"Fine, start talking." Dawn snapped the book shut and tossed it onto the table beside her bed. Zoey took a seat adjust from her on her own bed.

"I'm sorry." Dawn raised an eyebrow at Zoey's comment, her angry dissipating.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm sorry too. Do you want to try all this again?" Zoey nodded.

"Dawn, I really like you. I have now for awhile. After you saved me, those feelings I had started to hurt. I mean, you risked your life to save mine! I'm grateful and smitten at the same time. I'm sorry for my earlier behavior." Dawn nodded.

"It's okay. I wasn't acting too sensible either. I'm just confused. I mean, I find myself extremely attracted to you. However, it's really hard for me because I've never felt this way about a girl before. I did have some time to think about it though."

"Oh?" Dawn nodded.

"I'm still confused, unsure, and kind of scared, but I'm willing to give it a try. For you." Zoey smiled and lunged at the blue haired girl.

"Thank you, Dawn!" She said as she gave Dawn a bone-crushing hug. Dawn laughed and hugged the redhead back.

"You're welcome, Zoey." Zoey pulled away and stared into the eyes of the blue haired, blue eyed girl.

"Would I be pushing it if I kissed you right now?" Dawn paused, but shook her head. Zoey gave a small smile before leaning forward a bit. "Are you sure?" Dawn trembled as Zoey's hot breath tickled her nose.

"I'm positive." She whispered and closed the space between. Zoey wrapped her arms around Dawn's waist as Dawn's arms circled Zoey's neck. The two stayed embraced even when they pulled out of the kiss. Zoey leaned back in and started trailing kisses down Dawn's neck. Dawn moaned in response.

"I think I found your sweet spot." Zoey said as she chuckled. Dawn stuck her tongue out.

"As good as that felt, the neck kissing might be taking it a bit too far." Zoey nodded.

"No more neck kissing then." Dawn mouthed a quick 'thank you' before giving Zoey a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think I could really get used to this… you and me, I mean." Zoey smiled.

"Good."

* * *

The End

* * *

And there you have, readers! My second oneshot today! As always, R & R! :D


End file.
